


And He Will Be Loved

by Shuxichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuxichi/pseuds/Shuxichi





	And He Will Be Loved

**“I don’t mind spending every day”**  
It started one morning when Ouma had accidentally hurt himself, and Saihara showed immediate concern in the cut on the smaller boy’s finger that was caused when he tried to play the knife game like a careless idiot.  
“What did I tell you?” Saihara sighed, disappointment in his voice.  
“You told me I’d get hurt..” Ouma replied, voice dragged out in a you-told-me-so tone.  
“And what happened?” Saihara asked, even though he already knew the answer to that question. They both did.  
“And I got hurt…” Ouma answered. “Man.. I really did think I’d do it right this time.” He whined. Saihara didn’t reply, now focused on wrapping the white bandages around the small cut on Ouma’s finger.  
“Be more careful, okay? And stop playing that stupid knife game. Actually, stop playing stupid games that can get you hurt or killed in general.” He said.  
“I… fine, I will.” Ouma vowed, obviously disappointed.  
Ever since that day, Saihara and Ouma became close friends and would go to each other for everything almost every day.

 **“Out on your corner in the pouring rain”**  
Saihara didn’t mind getting a midnight text from his good friend, Ouma Kokichi. But what he did mind was what the text said when he read it.  
“Please come over right now.”  
Being the good friend he was, that was exactly what he did. Maybe because he had feared that something was seriously wrong. Ouma usually never sent him texts like this, so you’d expect the detective to be worried and even a little scared. Did he just burn his house down after attempting to cook? Did Ouma break his leg? Did someone he care about die? What might be going on with Ouma; there’s endless possibilities. He followed the way to Ouma’s house as he knew it, trying to be quick. At some point, he broke into a sprint but then his sprint died when he decided he was close enough to Ouma’s house to stop and walk. He knocked on the door with a certain pattern, aware that Ouma knew about his strange knocking pattern and would be able to identify that it was in fact Saihara at the door. It was raining and Saihara was soaked head to toe, his shoes making a squishing sound every time he moved his feet. The door opened to the pale face of a short boy who had bloodshot eyes. Something told Saihara that he had been crying — recently — and lot. He didn’t need to be a detective to find that much out.

 **“Look for the boy with the broken smile”**  
Ouma did his best to smile, despite that he it was clear he was crying and not okay. Saihara just simply didn’t know why, though. Then the smaller boy opened his mouth and drew out a simple sentence.  
“Hey.”  
“Ouma.. What’s wrong?”  
“What do you mean ‘What’s wrong’?”  
“You’ve been crying, I can tell. What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing’s wrong.” Ouma said in a slightly defensive tone.  
“Ouma, don’t get angry with me. I’m trying to help you.” Saihara said. “That’s why you called me over, right?”

 **“Ask him if he wants to stay awhile”**  
“Ouma… do you want me to stay here?” Saihara asked. “I don’t mind, really. Anything to help a friend.”  
“N-No..!” Ouma said in a tone that was meant to be defensive, but his voice was definitely cracking. It was clear to Saihara that Ouma was ready to break.  
Instead of saying anything in reply, Saihara grabbed the smaller boy by his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.  
“Ouma, please. I know you’re not okay. I’m not a detective for nothing.”  
“Great work for a detective, as expected!” Ouma said in a pained laugh.  
“Ouma…” Was the only reply that Saihara gave. “Please let me stay for awhile, I want to help.”  
“….Fine.” Ouma said, finally giving in.

 **“And he will be loved”**  
Saihara was finally let into the small and slightly run-down house Ouma owned, and was directed to where the couches were only a few feet away.  
“I…. I apologize that it’s such a pigsty.”  
“No, please don’t apologize. It’s okay.” Saihara said. Despite that he does mind pigsty homes, he can tell Ouma wasn’t exactly in the best mental state and if he wasn’t taking care of himself well then he wasn’t taking care of his house well. He wasn’t going to make a fuss of Ouma’s messy home while knowing he wasn’t exactly okay, that’s just not where Saihara’s morals are at. Saihara sat down, inviting Ouma to sit down with him. "Please sit with me, it’s okay.“  
Ouma hesitantly sat down besides Saihara, thinking of all the things that Saihara might do next and every possibility scared him. Is Saihara going to hurt me? He thought. Is he going to build me up and then break me? Possibly even kill me? I don’t want to die!

 **“And he will be loved”**  
“What’s wrong? Just tell me exactly what’s bothering you.” Saihara said, almost demanding but not trying to directly demand. Ouma was silent, hesitating greatly.  
“Everyone at school hates me and believes almost nothing I say and I’m sad and thinking about how everyone hates me makes me cry.” He blurted out after exactly 6 minutes of silence. “I just want affection and validation from someone, but you’re my only friend!” He said, tears forming in his eyes once again.  
Saihara was silent, which scared Ouma, almost as if he washoulders and pulled him into a hug, a hand moving up Ouma’s shirt to rub his bare back in a comforting manner. Normally s thinking of what to say. Ouma could already imagine the string of insults he’d hear come out Saihara’s mouth for making him leave home, walk in the rain, and come all the way there just to validate him and his emotions. But what Saihara actually did surprised him.  
Saihara grabbed Ouma by the Ouma would pull back at such contact, but for some reason he didn’t this time.  
“Nobody at the school hates you, Ouma. We just get a little tired of your constant pranks and lying. And because of your constant lying, nobody believes you. We never know what’s a lie and what’s the truth. Maybe if you cut down the pranks and lying, people will be more open towards you and approach you more often.”  
Ouma’s eyes were wide open and his mouth open but no sound coming out. Ouma was in shock, not expecting comfort from Saihara. He thought Saihara found him annoying and hated him and was only his friend out of pity, but this clearly proved Ouma wrong.  
“…But that’s… a lie…” Ouma quietly mumbled under his breath to himself, but without the tone that he usually had when he did say that after lying.  
But Saihara knows the truth. A detective will always know the truth.


End file.
